The Princess And The Playboy Outtakes
by kymbersmith90
Summary: Outtakes from the story The Princess And The Playboy, including the BBC interview mentioned in the prologue. WARNING - Will contain spoilers.


**A/N Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight.**

**This story is dedicated to Chocaholic123, Errontrisha, SparrowNotes24, Lel2768 & Twilightladies, my wonderful Betas and pre-readers. Thanks for your help ladies.**

**A special thanks to Twilightladies for helping me with date suggestions for Edward and his princess. **

**Happy New Year to everyone and I hope you had a wonderful holiday season. Ours has been incredibly busy, but I am hoping to get back on track now we have no more guests coming to stay.**

* * *

**BBC Interview ****Monday 3rd September 2012 20:00**

Charles made himself comfortable on the sofa, beside Carlisle, as Esme ran around filling drinks and fetching snacks before eight. She had invited all of their closest friends and family to the viewing, almost bursting with pride at seeing her son publically declaring his love for Isabella. The two fathers shared a smile at her antics before turning their attention back to the television. The soap opera had finally finished and that meant the exclusive interview would be airing next.

Charles was just about to call for Esme when she came running through the door, flattening her hair. "I'm here, I'm here. Did I miss anything? Carlisle, you are recording this, right?"

"Yes, my love. Now sit down and enjoy your moment."

Charles moved across, making room for Esme to sit down next to her husband, who quickly wrapped his arms around her, placing a delicate kiss to her temple. As happy as he was for Isabella on this big day, he wished Renee had been here to see how happy their baby girl was.

He returned his attention to the television as the host of the interview announced who he was and what the show was about.

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I am here tonight with Her Royal Highness, The Princess Isabella of Scotland and Dr Edward Cullen. This morning Buckingham Palace released the statement the country has been waiting for. The happy couple have agreed to be here tonight to give us an exclusive interview about their engagement." _

The host turned and the camera angle changed, showing Edward and Isabella sat together on a black leather couch. Isabella looked radiant in a dark green sequin and lace dress that was both young and fresh, yet, conservative too. Perfect for a future queen announcing her engagement. Her fiancé was flawlessly handsome and respectable in a crisp black suit, white shirt and a grey tie. However, it was the way the couple were seated that led Esme to let out a small squeal of excitement, one Carlisle had heard often since Edward and Isabella became friends. Edward had his right arm around Isabella, his hand resting lightly against her waist while Isabella leaned into his embrace, her left hand, complete with her mother's engagement ring, was resting on Edward's right thigh. While the intimate position was not one people were used to seeing the royal family in, it was one that clearly showed how in love these two young people were.

"_First, let me offer you both a huge congratulations on your engagement. It is something the media and public have both been speculating on since your graduation, Edward. Can you tell us - why now? What made _this_ the perfect time to pop the question?" _

Once again, the camera moved its focus away from the host of the show to Isabella and Edward. Carlisle laughed lightly as his son awkwardly cleared his throat to answer the question. While he had been with Isabella for almost six years now and making public appearances for four, Edward was still not used to public speaking.

"_To be honest, I didn't pick a 'perfect' time. I approached Charles during our hunting trip at the beginning of the season, last year, and asked for his blessing to marry his daughter." _

"_What did he say?" _The host interrupted.

"_He said yes. Actually his exact words were 'What took you so long? I've been waiting for this moment since you asked her to move in with you.'" _

The house erupted in laughter at that revelation. Charles had been just as tight lipped about the details surrounding the engagement as the couple.

"_What _did_ take you so long?" _The interviewer relaxed back into his seat, crossing his right ankle over his left knee. The royal couple had been notoriously quiet on the subject of their relationship in the past, but today, they seemed more than happy to open up. As he did so, Edward picked up Isabella's hand, resting on his thigh, and began playing with her engagement ring, twisting and turning the band, without seeming to know what he was doing.

"_I wanted to wait and be sure this was the life she wanted. That I was the one she wanted to spend her life with." _Edward's declaration was a surprise to everyone. He and Isabella were very private about their relationship, even with their family and friends. The doubt that pricked at his voice stabbed at all of their hearts.

"_My father is a surgeon and I knew what kind of hours he worked when I picked the career. Bella didn't. I know it's not easy being away from the person you love for days at a time while they are on call, having that person called away at the drop of a hat for an emergency, cancelling plans to perform surgery and such. My mother said she put up with it because she and my father were soul mates, but I know not all of my father's co-workers' relationships have fared as well. I didn't want Bella to be a casualty of my job. I wanted her to be happy, _truly_ happy, before I tied her to me in every way humanly possible." _

"_And you are, Isabella?" _

Everyone in the room could see just how happy Isabella was as she turned to face Edward. For the two of them, it was like they had completely forgotten where they were and what they were doing.

"_I've never been happier in my life." _While her words answered the question of the man sat opposite, Isabella never once removed her eyes from her fiancé's face. Edward's lit up at Isabella's confirmation and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"_I think it is fair to say _that_ is clear for all to see." _The interviewer's words broke the spell between the couple and they both turned back to him, Edward's face flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"How rude is that man?" Esme huffed from besides Carlisle. "Can he not see they were having a moment? Oh no, all attention has to be on him. Jerk!" Carlisle bit his lip to stifle his laugh and rubbed his wife's arm to calm her down. The rest of the room were not as subtle.

"_So, now we know why it took so long for Edward to propose, I want to know about the proposal, Isabella." _

"_What would you like to know?" _

"_Everything. Start at the beginning." _Isabella chuckled, made herself more comfortable on the sofa, and then began her story.

"_Well, Edward had flown me to Canada for a holiday as a surprise. We had been joking about what to do with his time off and I said I would love to ski. So he made it happen. The last day of our first week in Lake Louise, Edward woke me early with breakfast in bed, and he told me he had booked me into a spa for the day to help ease my muscles after all of the falls I had taken on the slopes. I just thought he was being really sweet." _Isabella paused to look up at her future-husband and he placed a tender kiss to the knuckle just above her engagement ring.

"_Apparently, he just wanted me out of the cabin. When I came back the whole place had been transformed. It was lit with fairy lights and candles, there were bouquets of cava lilies, my favourite flowers, all around and I could smell my favourite meal cooking in the kitchen. I found Edward in the dining room where he had set a table for three._

_He took my hand, pulled me into the middle of the room, told me how much his life changed when he found me, how much he loved me, and how it hurt him to be away from me, even if it was for a day at work." _Isabella paused again, swiping at her tears. As they watched in the living room, neither Edward or Isabella's family and friends had a dry eye.

"_He said every day he found something new about me that made him love me a little more and he wanted to feel that way for the rest of his life. Then, he sank down onto one knee and asked me if I would do him the honour of adding the title of his wife to my many others. I didn't even see the ring. I just threw myself into his arms yelling 'Yes, yes, yes,' until I went hoarse." _Everyone in the interview room chuckled and it gave Isabella the time she needed to dry her eyes and compose herself. It helped that Edward had leaned down to whisper how much he loved her when he thought the cameras weren't looking.

"_And what a ring it is." _The camera zoomed in on Isabella's left hand, which Edward still held in his right, and focused on the gorgeous ring that now sat there. The bright emerald twinkled under the many studio lights and was framed by twelve stunning diamonds set onto a platinum band. It was a true work of art and a piece of British history. _"This was your late mother's engagement ring," _The host stated, holding his hand out for Isabella's, to get a better look at the ring._ How did you decide upon this one, Edward?" _

"_I didn't, actually. When I decided to propose to Bella, I brought my own engagement ring. I took it with me to show Charles how serious I was about proposing and how much I loved his daughter. He offered me Renee's ring to propose with and told me how much it would mean to him, if I chose to use it." _Edward took a small sip of water to gather his thoughts. _"Of course, there was no way I could refuse that offer. I knew it would mean just as much to Bella as it would to her father. So I proposed with her mother's engagement ring." _

"_What did you do with the one you brought?" _

Edward allowed a small smile to settle over his lips. _"When I told Bella about the ring I had brought we discussed what to do with it. At first, we considered keeping it, as it was a new part of our legacy as a family. But then we settled on a better idea. We're going to auction it off on the anniversary of Renee's passing and all of the proceeds from the sale will be split between the cancer research and support charities that we back. King Charles will double the donation as our wedding gift. Until then, Bella is wearing it on her right hand. " _

The camera zoomed in on Isabella's right hand to show a beautiful diamond ring. This one would have been spectacular, had it not been for the iconic ring on her left hand. The cushion cut centre diamond was surrounded by smaller ones that formed a frame. Even more diamonds lined the band of the ring. It was easily worth tens of thousands of pounds, but having been worn by a princess would make its value in the millions when it was auctioned.

"_That is a wonderful gesture and I am sure you will make a huge difference to your chosen charities."_ The host looked genuinely surprised this young and influential couple would be willing to give away something so special to the two of them. Maybe they would encourage others of their generation.

"_Now, if I can take you back to the proposal, you said Edward set the table for three. Was someone joining you?" _The host had no idea what kind of question he had asked. To save Isabella from more tears, Edward decided to answer this one for her.

"_It's a tradition we have for the important moments in our relationship. When I knew how I felt about Bella, I wanted to do something special for her, to help her, on the anniversary of her mother's passing. I remembered her telling me about how she felt Renee was always with her and when she had been younger, if Isabella needed cheering up, she would make her grandmother's spaghetti Bolognese for the two of them and they would sit down and gossip over it." _Edward paused his story long enough to pull his partner closer to his chest as a new wave of tears washed over her.

In the Cullen home, Esme turned to Charles, wrapping her own arm around the man who had become part of her family. He made no attempt to hide his own tears, letting them run down his face the way water would run down a window pane.

"_While Isabella was at class, I had my mother email me her spaghetti Bolognese recipe. I went shopping for the ingredients and got everything I needed for the meal. Then I set the table for three. We ate that night with a place set for Renee to show the place she would always hold in our life." _

Isabella couldn't help herself that time. She leaned up, pressing not one, but two sweet kisses to Edward's jaw before resting her forehead against his cheek. He held her tightly, offering his own silent strength and support as she cried for her mother. The host had enough manners to offer the couple this time before pulling them back to his line of questions.

"_Thank you for sharing that touching memory with us. I am sure your mother would be so happy for you right now." _In the living room, Charles nodded his head in agreement.

"She would, Izzy. Renee is so happy for you right now."

"_If you will, I want to take you guys back and ask about how you got together. We know you were friends before you started dating, as you had been pictured together. However, we also know you didn't confirm your relationship for a while. Are you happy to talk about that?" _

Isabella and Edward both nodded their heads and the interviewer dove straight in.

"_So tell me, when did you know you wanted to be together?" _The question was an easy one for both of them.

"_It was the first Christmas after we met. I think it is safe to say we had both been developing feelings for each other for a while leading up to it." _At Isabella's look, Edward nodded his agreement. _"The day I knew I loved Edward was the one he just described. I realised if any guy was willing to go to all of that trouble to make me feel better, he was worth keeping." _Edward placed another small kiss to the top of Isabella's head before he gave his own version of the story.

"_It was that day for me also. When I saw how sad Bella looked as she was leaving the apartment that morning, I knew I would do anything to keep that look from her face. Someone so beautiful should never be sad or alone. So I made a promise to myself to make sure she never felt that way again." _

The couple on screen gazed at each other lovingly, while everyone in the Cullen living room processed what had been said.

"I never knew he had done that. I remember him asking for the recipe but he said it was for a friend." Esme had tears streaming down her face. The love she saw on her son's face, as he spoke about that night, left her feeling so incredibly proud.

"I'm glad Izzy chose Edward," Charles added quietly. "She couldn't have found a better husband." Esme placed her left hand over Charles' right and gave it a gentle squeeze, while her husband offered her the same comforting gesture. The three parents sat that way for the rest of the interview.

"_Can you tell me about your first date?" _

"_Sure," _Edward couldn't contain his smile as he thought back on the day. _"When we officially started seeing each other we were in Norfolk at the time so our dates mainly consisted of spending time together at each other's homes, but when we got back to St. Andrews I was determined to take Bella on a proper date." _Isabella laughed lightly at the memory of the day in question. _"So, I thought it would be a really romantic idea to book the Botanical Gardens for the day, for just the two of us. I had all these plans of strolling the grounds hand-in-hand and taking a picnic for lunch." _

Esme could practically hear the entire female population of the United Kingdom swooning at her son's plans for a first date.

"_Of course, what I failed to account for was that it was January in the UK, so of course, it rained the whole day. We ended up soaked through by midday and decided to head home before we both caught pneumonia." _The host in the studio chuckled at the story, along with everyone in the Cullen home.

"Only Edward would plan an outdoor date in the middle of January," Garrett snorted. He remembered the day clearly, watching Isabella and Edward run into the apartment, drenched. They spent the rest of their day curled up together on the living room sofa watching _Buffy The Vampire Slayer _reruns.

"_So, have you started making wedding plans yet? Do you have a date in mind?" _

Isabella smiled patiently. She and Edward had been making plans since the morning they woke up together, wrapped around each other, as an engaged couple. But she was not about to share that with the rest of the world.

"_Not yet. We've only just been able to tell our families and friends about the engagement and we really want their input so we've held off on planning until they can contribute." _The host nodded his head in understanding while Esme's face broke into the most illuminating smile.

"I already have so many ideas. Isabella is going to make the most beautiful bride in history."

"_If you can't share any details, at least tell us this. . . Are you nervous about the occasion, Edward? Marrying into the royal family is a big deal and your wedding will be televised live around the world. That has to be scary." _

Edward had been expecting this question and he had the perfect answer to give. It came straight from his heart. _"I am nervous. I've already had nightmares about doing something stupid and embarrassing myself in front of the entire world. However, I could not be more ready to make this remarkable woman my wife." _

Edward and Isabella lost themselves in each other again and the host decided it was time to wrap things up.

"_Okay, before we let you guys go, I want to have a little fun with you. My team and I have been writing out some questions to test how well you know each other." _Isabella and Edward shared a smug look. They knew more about each other than anyone else ever would.

"_First question, do you know each other's full names and titles?" _The host raised an eyebrow in Edward's direction. This would be a much harder question for him than it would be for Isabella.

"I'm a bad mother-in-law. I don't know Isabella's full title." Esme looked horrified but her comfort came from the most unusual source. C.J snorted before turning to face her.

"Don't worry Mrs C. I'm her brother and even I don't know her full title. Hell, I don't even know _my _full title." James and C.J laughed while Charles rolled his eyes at his two boys.

"Please learn them in case you are ever asked."

Back on screen the host asked Isabella for her answer first and she was incredibly confident as she gave it.

"_My Fiancé is Doctor Edward, Anthony, Cullen." _The host nodded his head in agreement, his research team having confirmed this for him.

"_And you, Edward. Do you know Isabella's full title?" _The host wore a smirk across his face, convinced he would slip up here.

"_I do indeed. She told it to me when we first met and I have made sure to never forget it." _Edward turned to Isabella and took both of her hands into his. _"My Fiancée is, Her Royal Highness, The Great Stewardess and Princess Isabella Maria Elizabeth Renee Buckingham- Cisne de Borbon of Scotland, Duchess of Cornwall, Countess of Chester, Duchess of Rothesay, Countess of Carrick, Baroness of Renfrew, Lady of the Isles, Princess of Wales." _

The host wasn't the only person who looked shocked at Edward's words. Esme could sense the entire nation were sitting in front of their television screens with their mouths hanging open, much the same way hers was right now. The only person who didn't seemed shocked by Edward's answer was Isabella.

"_Wow… that is impressive, Edward, even my research team didn't have all of those down. Um," _The host paused, clearing his thoughts a little. He clearly hadn't expected Edward to know all of that and it had thrown him off of his game.

"_Next question, who does the housework and the cooking in your relationship?" _Both parties laughed a little because they knew the answer would be a surprise.

"_I do all of the cooking, Edward has only mastered his mother's spaghetti Bolognese recipe."_ Isabella gave her partner a coy smile but continued her answer. _"Edward does most of the housework. He would never admit to it, but he is a neat freak. Everything has to be just so and if it isn't, then he will start all over again. I leave him to vacuum and dust, because he puts everything back exactly where it was before - but I do the washing and gardening." _

"_Most people would assume you had someone to do all of that for you." _

Esme scoffed at the television screen. "Don't look so surprised. We raised our kids well." Alice and Rosalie bit their tongues to hold in their laughter but C.J and Jamie didn't bother. They let out loud, belly laughs at Esme's comment.

"Don't ever change, Mrs C."

* * *

**I will add images for this outtake to my blog as soon as it has been posted. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I love hearing everything you guys have to say. And an extra special thanks to those of you who donated to the Fandom For Mexico. **

**If you are on twitter, feel free to come and say hi, I am kymbersmith90 there.**

**Enjoy the rest of your week and I will see you next week for chapter 13. **


End file.
